The Odds Are In My Favor
by Koridas12345
Summary: Well just a normal MineCraft Hunger Games. Regular Server Type. Or is it? Ratings Reviews And Favorites are Appreciated. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I've uploaded a new story yay! Enough of that stuff. It's time to get serious. This isn't a real Hunger Games. (I wish it was I have the worst luck in them :( Only win once or twice out of hundreds…) It's all fiction. Enough rambling. On with the story!**

I joined in. I was on a Lime Hardened clay circle. Cornucopia only had a few chests a crafting table and an enchanting table. I've got to be fast. _3! 2! 1! Happy Hunger Games And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor! _I ran punching people on the way. I got to a chest. I got 3 apples, leather hat and an iron ingot. Good I guess…

I heard lightning strike time. _Krisher was slain by Johnny_Owns123 wielding an Iron Sword! _An iron sword already!? No way! I ran as quickly as I could. I hit F5 twice to see behind me. Johnny was behind me swinging like a mad man. I jumped off the circle to see It just ends there making me fall to the beach. I'm so de—

Wait a beach! I was literally spamming W to get to the ocean. _Ker-Sploosh!_ I landed in the water! Yes! Then Johnny jumped. Poop. As he fell I tried to hit him onto land. And _Crack!_ Thunder struck right there saying _Johnny_Owns123 Took a Leap of Faith. _Was it really that easy? I took his stuff and observed the map. A giant jungle island. No places to hide… This is gonna be a quick game.

**That's chapter 1. All my beginning chapters are short so don't whine. So see yah!**

**~Koridas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm sorry for not uploading in (checks) 8 days. I'm thinking of doing daily or once a week you decide and thanks to Crimson Team for being the first, basically everything! Oh and also this was a map I was making because the jungle island on the seed Atromix is to just ack! Not enough space for structures. So yah enough rambling and on with the story!**

I look around and see twin waterfalls of the side of the mountain. Nothing spe—wait is that a cave. Alright here we go! _Ding! _I got shot by an arrow. Where was that from? I look behind me and see another player with the name of ChewyMonkey325 (random names FTW! And also you could send me Username ideas for the story) with an iron helmet and boots. _Ding!_ Another shot. 3 hearts left. Oh god no. Please no. I dodge another arrow and then grab it.

Then I hear lightning and I quickly skim the chat. _ChewyMonkey325 was slain by NotSky using stone sword! _Wait NotSky is Sky's alternate account. No way. I'm so dead. _Yah another one for buttsaggington! _I see Sky saying. I swim away as fast as my blocky body parts can. I can imagine the video now. My death and Sky laughing and saying "What a noob!" Well this noob has and iron sword up his sleeve. I shift-swim underwater behind Sky so he doesn't notice me. He opens a chest. Terrible mistake. I whip my sword out and with a slash Sky turns around and frantically swings. Not today. Lightning strikes and Sky is dead.

I see the chat spam _Noooo!, GG sky :( _and even the occasional _Woot. _And then I saw one. _Kor you suck! _Oh now that's my target. RarthurR4 I'm coming for you!

**in the next chapter! of course if this font just got all messed up well my word got screwed up and it looks so weird now so just I don't know if it will look screwed up published so if the ending does look weird don't blame me! Blame the word!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry about the lack of content lately. I've actually forgotten about FanFiction completley let alone my story and fans. D: So yaaa... What else. I can't remember so on with the Games of Survival!**

RarthurR4 I'm coming for you! I see a name. Wait, Jdrstorm. I remember him! He was my teammate in a Hunger Games I played before. **(not really) **I ask him if we could team.

_Jdrstorm Sure dood! _

Awww yah! I tell him my target.

_RarthurR4 Naw man plz dont team on meh._

I smirk. I know he's scared.

_Ding!_ I turn around to see an archer named _HuGz_PlZ_ with a cross Pikachu-Mudkip skin. I quickly swim toward him. I see storm whip out an iron axe. We goin' huntin' tonight! We kill him. Then I realize.

4 players left. DeathMatch should be starting soon._ DEATHMATCH IN 60!_

Alright. I'm pumped.

_DEATHMATCH IN 30!_

_DEATHMATCH IN 10!_

I watch the clock go down.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

_DEATHMATCH HAS STARTED DON'T WANDER AROUND!_

**Thank you to StormersDemension for the character idea. Next chapter will be the finale. And I rememer what I was going to say! To make up for the lack of chapters I will be uploading another chapter tonight! Yeaaaaah! :3 So see yah all later tonight!**

**~Koridas**


	4. Chapter 4 DeathMatch and Finale!

**Alright guys this is the finale! Woot! Woot! So we will have a wonderful D-Match. And how have you guys enjoyed Dragon's Fury so far? It will hopefully bring you guys to the edge of your seat! One last thing, I decided to do daily storys! So now on with the story!**

We were teleported to a stone brick cylinder with walls all around us a few blocks away. So there's a cliff, I don't want to know what's at the bottom of it. **(When I play HG there's usually no D-Match but I've watched enough BenjaCanada and ASFJerome to know what's down there)** There are 4 chests and a crafting table in the center.

I'm pretty geared out with Iron leggings and boots gold chest and a leather hat I dyed. **(Guess what it is and have a chance to be a main charecter in another story!) **Iron sword, bow and arrow and some food.

I ran at RathurR4 and swung at him. He brought me down to two hearts so I ran. Then I took out my bow and knocked him into the lava.

He said something like this

_RathurR4 I FRIKIN HATE YOU DBIUADSBAUIDBAWUFDAHUSDFBWOSAUDVBSDAWSD_

Then he reapeated that until he got kicked for spam. I turned around to see HuGz_PlZ and he tried to knock me in almost succsessfully until Jdrstorm ran in front and tried to kill him but got killed

_Jdrstorm He's weak! Kill him!_

But I was low too. Then an arrow came and hit him in the head I turned to see expensivecorn9 firing arrows at him. Then he killed him.

_koridas12345 Thanks Dood_

_expensivecorn9 np_

_koridas12345 Naked cookie fight?_

He nodded. I got out my cookie and took off all my armor.

_koridas12345 3_

_expensivecorn9 2_

_koridas12345 1_

We ran at eachother. I slapped him a whole lot with my cookie. Then he slapped me to the very edge and knocked my off. Good thing I had a cake! I looked down and placed it. Then he jumped down to get me. I punched him away with my cookie. He fell in lava and died.

My chat was spammed with 23 people saying _GG!_ Then I joined in.

I got teleported back to the lobby and got 3 diamonds. That was awesome! I checked the time 11:50. That late? I shut off the computer and went to bed.

**~The End~**

**How was that for my first story? Good Great Terrible? Tell me in your reviews! So now goodbye all! And thank you for sticking with me!**

**~Koridas**


End file.
